


Just friends

by Woodentextbook



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodentextbook/pseuds/Woodentextbook
Summary: Dan realizes that he likes Phil, in a way that people who are just friends shouldn't, and as far as Dan knows, Phil doesn't like him that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about this fic, hope you like it :)

     "Thank you guys for watching! Bye!" 

      After turning off the camera, Phil threw a pillow at Dan, hitting him in the face.

     "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Don't be a sore loser. It's not my fault you suck at agario." 

     Phil gave a little laugh before going to his room, probably to watch anime on his laptop. That was how it usually was, when they weren't filming a video, they stayed out of each other's ways. 

     They were friends of course, but in videos they always acted closer then they were in real life. Their fans liked it when they did videos together and they were roommates, but Dan always felt slightly guilty about it. 

     Dan went to the kitchen to look for food, when he noticed a green sticky note on the fridge. "Meet Chris, Lou, Peej, and Zoe for dinner at 6:30." It was written in Phil's messy scrawl.  _Oh shit!_ He had completely forgotten they had agreed to meet today and was guessing Phil had too.

     He stole a quick glance at the clock, they should have been leaving at about 5 minutes ago.  _Oh shit, shit, shit._ Dan yelled at Phil to get ready before grabbing the first items in his closet and throwing them on, which happened to be the moth shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans his mum bought him.

     They ran out of their flat and when they were in the cab, Phil turned to Dan, surprised. "You forgot to straighten your hair!"

     Dan's hand flew to his head. "We need to go back!" he shouted. Phil just laughed and pointed that there was no time, before noticing his jeans. His eyes widened and he laughed so hard that he started tearing up. Dan, on the other hand, was not amused and spent the rest of the cab ride playing Crossy Road, almost beating his high score.

 

* * *

 

   "Dan! Phil!" Louise shouted. "Over here!" She showed them where their table was, her voice a bit loud for such a fancy restaurant.

     Dan looked around and instantly felt underdressed,  _this place is so posh._ He turned to Phil, expecting him to feel the same, but he was already talking to PJ. Something about that bothered him,  _don' be stupid Dan, Phil has other friends besides you, so do you._ Even so, the strange feeling wouldn't leave. 

     He turned to Louise and they started talking, but he wasn't really listening, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Phil laughing about something Peej said, the strange feeling intensified. PJ's g _reen eyes are more interesting than Dan's boring brown ones._

     "Dan? Did you hear me?" Louise waved her hand in front of his face, bringing him back into reality.  _What was he even thinking?_  He ignore that strange feeling in his chest _,_ turning back towards Louise.

 _"_ Yeah! What happened next?" Dan replied, hoping he wasn't completely off. Louise just gave him a suspicious look, but quickly resumed her story. 

     Phil didn't cross Dan's mind after that, not even a little bit. He wasn't painfully aware of Phil's every movement, every time he laughed, or what he was talking about.

     Dan realized he was doing it again and turned to look at Lou but she stopped talking. She had finally given up on him.

     Dan excused himself, making up a story about how he wasn't feeling well and would go home.

 

* * *

 

     He didn't go home though. Dan decided to go on a walk and try to clear his head.  _What was going on back there in the restraunt?_

      Dan felt like he was missing something important but didn't know what it was. Maybe he really is sick? Dan put his hand to his forehead but it felt normal.  _Then why did he feel so weird?_ _What was he missing here?_

Then it hit him. He was in love with Phil. It all made sense, it explained that strange feeling he got whenever they were together. It was why he was so bothered by PJ and Phil talking. 

     "Fuck" he said out loud. This was bad. They were friends for fucks sakes, roommates. Oh fuck fuck fuck.

     Then Dan realized something else. Phil was a man. Dan didn't have a problem with gay people, he supported gay rights, but he always considered himself straight. What did this mean? What did any of it mean?

     Hopefully these feelings would go away, Phil would never love him back. Dan was pretty sure Phil was straight. Even if he wasn't, they were friends and this whole thing doesn't make any sense. And did all of this mean that Dan was gay or bi or pan or...

     Dan decided not to worry about labels for now, for all he knew, he might be mistaken about being in love with Phil. But deep down, Dan knew that wasn't true.

     His phone began ringing. Great, it was Phil.

     "Hello?"

     "Dan! You said you were going home! I didn't see you and I was worried something happened." Oops.

     "Yeah, sorry about that. I decided to go for a walk."

     "A three hour walk?" Phil said increadoulously.

     "Yup" How had it been that long?

     Phil hung up soon after and Dan began walking home.

     Hopefully this was all just Dan acting weird, but he knew that he would feel the same in the morning. Oh fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! Let me know what you thought and/or what you want to happen in the next chapter. I hope you have a great day


End file.
